Riptide
by The Graecus From Idris
Summary: Inspired by the song Riptide by Vance Joy, which I do not own. Percy and Annabeth falls in love, but some love just never will get the chance to blossom. Mutant AU, I think.


Riptide

 **A/N: This story was inspired by Riptide, Vance Joy. I am not rich or I would be signing autographs, so I don't own anything. This is a tragedy, where, alert, one of Percabeth turns evil and breaks up. Well, enjoy!**

There was this cooperation named, "Alpha Halfbloods", and it's partner, "Legion Heroes". Legend has it, there used to be mutants, with inhuman power, which led to people naming them the demigods, after the heroes in Ancient Greek. After a while, they died out, since they can't live to a ripe old age. Then, the two cooperations appeared, they started to recreate the mutants, "Alpha Halfbloods" the Greek demigods, And "Legion Heroes" the Roman. How do they get their victims? You may ask. Well, they get people like me. Unlucky people like me. How unlucky? Well, you know how some people win the lottery right? Now, imagine that you got to get tortured and turned into a mutant for winning. Then, times that chance by a million. That's how unlucky to be a victim. You have to be one hundred times more unlucky to be me. Like getting struck by lightning ten times in a row. And that's my story.

My name is Percy Jackson. I am just a normal teenager walking down street one day to get myself some groceries, then a few men wearing ski masks, jumped out of nowhere. I tried to yell out or snatch my phone, but one of them grabbed my arms so hard, I thought my bones would snap. Then, the smell of chloroform hit me like a brick on the head **(A/N: Jason's brick? Not funny?)** My knees went weak, letting me crumple to the ground, dropping my phone. As the last of my consciousness slipped away, I felt myself being dragged away. I raised my arm meekly, thinking back to it, I don't know what I would have done anyway. I went completely limp when the smell took total control over me, plunging me into an ocean of darkness.

I woke up, and groaned, my eyes narrowing at the light that shine right above me sending rays of blinding illumination into my pupils that were **NOT **yet used to the sudden brightness after suddenly being pulled out of a dream of pitch black. I tried to sit up, but realized that my arms and upper body was shackled to this chair. I glanced around, my eyes adjusting and swore. A dentist's chair. Out of all the chairs it could be, it had to be a dentist's chair. For your information, I hated dentist chairs, because I am, well, I have to admit, scared of dentists. Yes, ha ha. Laugh all you want at the teenager scared of dentists. A sandy blonde man walked over, towering above me. He muttered something to a person that seemed like an assistant with an eye patch and turned his blue eyes to me. "It won't even hurt a bit..." That was the last words I heard before I went unconscious. Again. I hated the darkness. I hated not being able to know my surroundings. Ugh.

When I woke, I, thankfully, wasn't tied to that creepy chair anymore. I was lying on a bed, wearing a fresh change of clothes. My cheeks redden as I thought about how they dressed me. Yeah, keep chortling. I'm just a big baby. I scanned the room. It was barely a room. More like a closet. I sat up on the bed and found out that a birch wood (Oooo, fancy!) chest was tucked under the bed and I pulled it out. I opened it and saw spare clothes. I stood up, my legs wobbly from passing out and not moving for a long time. I saw myself in the mirror, and what I saw made me gasp in surprise. I lunged forward, examining the reflection of my eye in the mirror skeptically. My blue eyes, well, former blue eyes, were now sea green. Like the sea I loved to play in as a child. I oohed and awed at my newly colored eyes, fawning over them. Then, I spotted a book on the desk.

"Rules and Regulations in Alpha Halfblood/Camp Halfblood." I read aloud. I squinted my eyes and realized... realized... It was in Ancient Greek!? I slowly turned my head to my head to my arm. I had a test lately and had written all the notes on my arm. The words swirled, dancing and prancing across my arm. I was dyslexic? I opened the book. I had to find out MORE.

After a few hours of chewing through the book, I was surprised at the impossibility of this weird thing. All of the victims are actually made to become idols and celebrities. There were three different types of mutants: minor, Olympian, and Big Three. The most powerful were the Big Three, then the Olympian, then the Minor. However, they more powerful, they easier the experiment will fail and the victim will die, and the more powerful, the more painful the transformation. Lucky me survived the Big Three and will, according to the guide book, have stomach aches once a day for a month. Yay me. The Big Three were suppose to be excellent singers, dancers, and actors, and perhaps even models at the same time: a super idol. Then, The Olympian. Then, the Minor.

I huffed and fell back onto my bed. "Members can view the room where all photos are taken and songs recorded anytime they wish." I thought of that line and grinned. It sounded interesting. Then, a wave of pain slammed me head on. My stomach tensed as torturous anguish gushed through, making me see stars. I gasped for air; the feeling was killing me. I breathed heavily. This would be a very, very long month.

~A Year Later~

I knew everyone here now for some time. I skipped to the recordings room, my favorite room of all this hellhole. After being trained by this bloke named Octavian, who was supposed to be working for "Legion Heroes" but somehow wound up here, I became a well known celebrity. I spent the entire morning signing autographs and gathered I needed a break. I plopped into my usual seat and watched the recording.

The sight I saw, well, it took my breath away.

A girl with blonde hair that fell from her scalp like a waterfall of golden sunlight. I pegged her as an Apollo girl until she turned around. Now I finally understood why Paris started the Trojan War for Helen. This girl was a million times more beautiful. This girl had angelic features with showers of bright metallic yellow that framed it nicely with beautiful eyes. Her eyes were grey. Grey was a bland color to most people, but not to me though. Her eyes were like thunderclouds, and had the cold beauty of the grey moon: serene, graceful, and controlled. She was an Athena girl.

I instantly blushed to my toes. I was always scared of pretty girls, in the shy way, even after becoming a celebrity and having the leisure of dating almost any girl I wanted. But I frowned. I knew what happens here. Octavian was rubbing his temples. "I told you to sing women. Can't you read? Again." The music played and she startled to sing. Her voice was an ocean of melodic beauty, threatening to drown me if I kept exploring the depths, even though I was a Poseidon kid, or how most people called me, Seaboy. I felt a lump from in my throat as I heard a sharp snap as Octavian's hand made contact with the girls cheek. She was dyslexic like all demigods; she would sing the lyrics wrong.

"I told you I can't read." She growled as she clutched the red handprint. Her chin was tilted up in a defiant angle as she glared at Octavian murderously with her grey eyes. "For an Athenian, Annabeth, you can't sing for Jupiter's sake! Graecuses!" He spat, "to the room!" The room was where the prisoner- no, demigods were beaten for not being submissive. I had broken limbs and swollen eyes for weeks when I was still training. _Hmm, she's feisty one, I like defiant ones, they are always the strongest._

A few hours later, I was sitting in the Demigod Lounge, or known among us as the "Prison Lounge". I saw the girl named "Annabeth", I think and I walked towards her, toying with a ripe, red apple in my hands. I tossed it to her, and like all demigods, she had quick reflexes and caught it out of the air. "Hi." I said. _Wow, great wordplay Percy, let's woo the smart girl with your charming vocabulary._ "Hi, I'm Annabeth. And you are..." "Umm... I... I... Am... Uh, P...P...Percy." I resisted my urge to smack my head against the wall. "Are you always this excellent at speaking?" I spluttered. "Well, thanks for the apple anyways." Her eyes softened and was it my imagination, or did she blush slightly?

"Perseus Jackson, you have a song to record." Drew Tanaka, an Aphroditien, as we call them, stuck her head inside and interrupted us. Her face was pretty, but she had a ton's weight of makeup on, and she's been hitting on me for months now. I held back an agitated groan and followed her outside. I glanced back at the doorway and waved at Annabeth like a school boy in love. Technically, I think I was in love; I didn't just fall for her gorgeous face, I also loved her defiance and calmness.

"Hey, hey, Percy? Percy!" "Oh, um, sorry." Drew waved her hand in front of my face and I shook myself out of my thoughts as we headed to the recording room in silence.

After that day, I went to the recording room everyday. My heart fluttered as the blonde angel sang in her melodic voice, but the lump in my throat was always present, clogging my esophagus up as she was dragged to the dam **(A/N: See what I did there?)** room where pain and misery awaited her.

Right as she came out of the room, I whisked her away to my dorm, which had became bigger and included a television after I became famous. "What? Percy?" She asked me as I pulled her onto the couch and stuffing a bowl of popcorn into her arms. She raised her eyebrow, which, for your information, was very elegant. I blushed. "Percy, you're like a tomato." I gulped; "there's this movie name Velocite that I think you'll like." I murmured. She snorted and announce, "ROLL THE TAPE!" We chortled as the movie started.

After we watched the movie, mainly about this man quoting his job and going to New York, this cowboy running from himself and this rich lady, I took in a deep breath. "Annabeth?" "Yeah?" I held up a silver necklace showing an owl, glittering like her beautiful eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I pressed the jewel into her hand, waiting for "no" to sound. "Yes." I glanced at her in surprise and stuttered, "Kiss?" "Yeah." And we did just so.

Every week, I now had Ancient Greek class as her, and we decided to learn combat, me swordplay, and her, knfe wielding, or do you call it "knifeplay"? We had the best months kissing, laughing at silly inside jokes. I learned she ran away from home when she was 9 and lived with "Alpha Halfblood"'s CEO, Luke Castellan and a Zeus Girl Thalia, for a while, then she left them to pursue life as an architect. She tried to avoid Luke, and so far it has been working. I hugged her and said that it was the past, and she comforted me when I told her about Smelly Gabe, who, was abusive. Yeah. I had a happy childhood. I took her for a date once a week to the movies, or a restaurant, or where she forced me to go, museums. I mean, who wants to go on a date in a building full of old stuff! However, we were still happy together.

I thought we'd have a happy ever after. Boy, was I wrong.

 **A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed reading my crappy story. I am not a boy, and I've never had a relationship so I don't know what in the name of Chaos I was talking about. Please forgive me! I have a sequel planned, but I don't know if I should release it after this story is finished. Bye!**

 **-the Graecus from Idris**


End file.
